


An Improbable Invasion

by allonsytastic



Series: Whouffaldi Week 2017 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Tumblr Prompt, WhouffaldiWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: For the first prompt of Whouffaldi Week 2017:Caretaker's Shed / Intruder





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written as a response to randomthunk's first prompt for Whouffaldi Week 2017. I'm a complete noob when it comes to tumblr/prompt/tagging/etc., so if I should tag this any differently, please feel free to tell me.
> 
> As for the setting: (Human) Twelve is the caretaker of the apartment building which Clara has just moved into.
> 
> Thanks for reading and _Happy Whouffaldi Week_ to you all :)

There was someone in his shed, John was sure of it.

 

Maybe it was one of the kids from the third floor. Courtney Woods, or whatever her name was - always causing a racket, that one. Wouldn't put it past her to go roaming about in the middle of the night.

Grabbing his torch _(but not lighting it just yet)_ , John snuck out of his back door - stalking across the yard and traversing the distance from the caretaker's flat towards the shed in swift steps, soft-footed and undetected.

There was a suspicious rustling noise from the inside of the wooden shack, the telltale sound of metal scraping against metal as a bunch of tools were being pushed off a shelf, hitting the floor with an unmistakable clank.

The shed's door was ajar and - cautiously swinging it open with a gentle motion - John slipped inside to catch the perpetrator red-handed. For a brief moment, he couldn't see anything as his eyes adapted from the moonlit exterior to the darkness of the shack. Suddenly uncertain of what or whom he was about to encounter, John could feel a shiver running down his back. The torch he'd brough slipped from his fingers and - upon hitting the ground - switched on, the room suddenly alight in its blaze.

 

A pair of huge green eyes was glinting at him, taunting him from below a pile of old buckets.

 

Hiding in the farthest corner of the shed, next to an assortment of brooms and mops, there was a slightly overweight orange tabby. Considering John for a moment, the cat seemed to conclude that he was non-threatening and therefore unworthy of its attention. With a disdainful expression on its majestic feline face, it got up, stretched and was just about to leave into the night, as John thwarted its plans by scooping it up in his arms.

Just as he'd picked up the furry intruder, a voice from behind his back startled him, making him flinch and consequently evoking a discontented _meow_ from the feline fiend.

_"Oh thank god, you found him. Good ol' Basil must have slipped away through the bathroom window. Didn't think he could jump that high, considering his age - but that's what you g_ _et for underestimating a cat, I suppose..."_

A tiny woman was looking up at him. Her eyes might not have been as green as her cat's, but they were just as mesmerizing - the moonlight reflecting in them and making them shine like tiny stars.

Right - she had to be the new tenant from apartment 12C. John had seen her moving in just yesterday, but hadn't met her in person yet.

_"I hope he didn't wake you up with all that noise."_ , she continued. _"Basil can be quite the charmer if he wants to be, but I think he's still at odds with his new environment at the moment."_

 

John just nodded. His brain was still trying to process the cat-encounter and frankly, he wasn't sure of the appropriate reaction for _"hi, I just caught your cat in my shed in the middle of the night, anyway, nice to meet you"_. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this sort of situation. And so he just kept staring at this irritatingly tantalising stranger, blinking and hoping that he wasn't looking too much of a twat.

_"Do you want to come over? I think I owe you a cup of tea for your troubles, at least."_

Clad only in his pajamas and bathrobe, the unhappy cat still wrapped in his arms, John thought he could not have seemed like more of a blockhead if he'd actively tried. Still, that wasn't gonig to stop him from getting that cup of tea.

_And her name._

_And her number._

 


End file.
